Firebreak
by The Light's Refrain
Summary: ONESHOT When Takuya's reckless antics land him in the hospital, again, Zoe is there to both comfort and chide him. But three years' worth of worry and tension are about to erupt through their charades. Takumi


_Hello! This is for both the 28 Days Challenge and Digimon Bingo (admonish) on Digimon Fanfiction Challenges, as well as prompt no. 28 (troubled times) for the Random Generator on the RANDOM forum :). It's been so long since I've written anything Takumi...actually, I've hardly written any Takumi at all, despite being an old fave of mine. I think the only place it shows up is in Forever Branded by Fire, and that's only a couple of random moments..._

_Anyway, so this is my first proper, fluffy Takumi. Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Though it would be nice to rule the Digital World...until all the Digimon start attacking me, of course..._**

Firebreak

"_I have found the paradox, that if you love until it hurts, there can be no more hurt, only more love." -Mother Teresa_

"You know, maybe riding a skateboard off my roof and onto a trampoline wasn't such a bright idea," admitted Takuya from the hospital bed. Despite having his left leg in a cast and bandages wrapped around his head, he still wore a goofy smile.

"Oh, you think?" Zoe growled, sitting by Takuya's bedside. Various cards and trinkets decorated the windowsill behind them, get-well gifts from both family and friends. She had gotten him a little stuffed tiger wearing a soccer outfit. She was the last one remaining, since visiting hours would be ending soon.

Takuya laughed, and Zoe wasn't sure if she wanted to hug him or smack him. "It's okay, Zoe. I'm gonna be fine…well, it'll take a while for my leg to heal up, but the concussion wasn't that bad. I'll be outta here in no time. Besides, it's not like this is my first trip to the hospital."

Zoe stayed silent. Ever since their trip to the Digital World three years ago, Takuya had become a daredevil. He took on everything from skateboarding to skiing to bungee-jumping to kick-boxing, often without his parent's or friends' consent. Sometimes his fearlessness made him amazing at those sports. Other times it awarded him only injuries, and occasionally hospital visits like this one. She gripped the rail of the bed tightly.

"Zoe? What's wrong?" asked Takuya, now looking concerned. "I told you, I'm fine. No need to freak out about it." He smiled again. "See, _I'm_ not freaking about it."

Zoe shook her head. "But you _should _be freaking out about it, _because _of all these hospital trips. Takuya, you're not a Digimon anymore! Some of these injuries are _permanent_! Takuya, you're destroying yourself! _Why_?"

Takuya gaped at Zoe, shocked by being admonished so candidly. Zoe was fighting back tears springing from the abrupt outburst of emotion. The room was quiet, except for the soulless noise of machinery around them, and the occasional cry of pain or grief in other distant parts of the hospital.

"…I'm sorry, Zoe," said Takuya quietly, now glancing away. "But I…I can't be afraid. I have to prove myself."

Zoe touched the top of Takuya's hand. "What are you talking about, Takuya? You saved the Digital World. You've proven more than most adults, much less kids or teenagers."

Takuya turned back to her and smiled, but his grin was much fainter. "But it's like you said. This isn't the Digital World, and I'm not a Digimon anymore. Compared to all that, what can I do when I'm just human?"

Zoe didn't know what to say. As great of an athlete as Takuya was, and as much determination as he had, that was nothing compared to the raw power he possessed as the Legendary Warrior of Fire. His humanity would never reach that level of strength, even if he became an Olympic athlete.

She felt Takuya's hand turn over and grip hers, though he kept his gaze on the ceiling.

"Zoe, what should I do?"

Zoe looked away, squeezing his hand back. "I don't know…" For a while nothing else was said, as the clock's ticks became deafening. Then she turned back to Takuya, and put both of her hands around his own. "But I know you'll be strong and able to make a difference, not because you used to be the Legendary Warrior of Fire, but because you're _you_, Takuya. _That's_ why you were chosen by the Spirit of Fire. And…And that's why I've always liked you. That's why I've always _loved_ you, you moron."

Takuya stared at her mutely for moments that seemed like minutes. He swallowed hard. "You…mean that? You really mean all of that?"

Zoe smiled. "Yeah."

"…C-Cause I love you too, you know," Takuya admitted, his face starting to flush. Another pause. "…It only took us three years to figure that out, huh?"

"Yeah. I guess we're both morons, huh?"

The two of them laughed together. Nothing else needed to be said.

_IIIIII_

_This story is brought to you by the Olympics on top of everything else. Athletes can really wreck their bodies doing all the crazy/amazing stuff they do. I knew watching the Olympics constantly was going to affect my stories eventually..._


End file.
